


Too Far Gone

by TheSilenceIsFalling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A lot of regret., And he sees no other option., Gen, He tried., Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loki is sad., Very very sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilenceIsFalling/pseuds/TheSilenceIsFalling
Summary: I'd already gone too far.They were better off without me.I wish I had not said goodbye.





	Too Far Gone

That was it, it seemed. Face to face with him for the last time. I couldn’t let myself regret my actions. I’d already gone too far. He couldn’t have pulled me back even if he wanted to.  
He would have fallen with me, the fool. He would have sacrificed his life, his family and his friends, just to save me. What a fool. He was loved by so many, didn’t he realised what his fall would do to those that held him in their hearts? What his fall would do to his people?

What his fall would do to me?

I suppose it was lucky that the old man had the brilliance to turn up when he did. I wonder what he would have done, had he lost his favourite son. He was so very old by then, he wouldn’t have had the strength to create a new heir. Oh, what a delicious torture that would have been! But, alas, I could not let his son fall with me.

They were better off without me, anyway. All I had ever done for them was cause trouble. And now that everyone knew that one of their princes was not of the Aesir… well. They had never considered me their prince in the first place, and many would take this as a reason to have me run out, or killed.

I could not hear him, the desperation in his voice, begging me to hold on. I did not hear the old man yelling at me for being so foolish. I could only hear the rush of the blood in my body, and the thudding of my heart. I could only feel the shuddering of my limbs, and tightness in my chest. They, he, would all be better off without me. They would pretend to mourn, to grieve my passing, but they would forget about it rather quickly.

I had made up my mind.

I looked upon his face one last time, and told him goodbye.

Even his pained and desperate shout was not enough to stay my hand.

And now I am falling, his face vivid in my mind.

I wish I had not said goodbye.


End file.
